A new journey
by Still thinking on a username
Summary: Minato is given a new chance at life in a new world. Will he create new bonds or will the bonds of his past destroy his soul.
1. chapter 1

A boy had gave up everything to save everyone.

Only his bonds stayed with and its warmth was the only thing keeping him sane in his battle against the beast.

The beast was Ereburus and he was Minato Arisato.

With no way to keep time, he felt like it had eons before he heard a voice.

"Such fate, such burden ,such sadness."

Minato was on high alert trying to sense where the voice came from.

"Tell me child, do you wish to be free of the shackles that hold you to the beast?"

The voice came and again he couldn't sense anything besides himself. So he decided to answer.

"No , the shackles bind me as much in bind the beast."

The voice came again "Dont worry, I'll free you buy at the same time the shackles will still bind both of you."

 _Who am I talking to? No one should be able to come here_ " Who are you and how are you going to do that?"

"I intend on separating your soul from the body that is chained to the seal. And I've never had a name. As the beast is the manifestation of grief and nagativity, i am it's counterpart. The manifestation of positivity."

 _Manifestation of positivity? Is that even possible._

"Positivity? Then where were you when the Ereburs wreak havoc. Why did you not help us?"

Minato ask as memories of his journey resurfaced.

"I did help. I was alongside each and everyone of you in your journey. I am the creator of the velvet room and source of power of every persona."

 _The personas?_ "But the personas were manifestation of ourselves. Weren't they?

Doubt and hope filled Minato's voice.

"Personas come from your soul but the happiness that the bond created strenghten the persona."

Minato processed the information still doubtful.

"Why? Why help me?" Minato wondered.

"It can be said that in a way I was supposed to fight of the negativity. But i could not do it without aid. Your aid stopped the beast and I intend on repaying you."

Power built up all around him slowly lighting up .So much that it was like when he unlocked the universe. It kept increasing until all he could see was light and his grew dizzy and light faded.

\--(In another place)--

In an apartment , a boy woke up drenched in sweat looking around in the room . His eyes caught on to a letter with the words **To Minato** written on it.

He ripped it opened and read.

You must be suprised to be free. Even with all my powers I could not send you back to the world you belong. Instead you ended up in a different dimension. I ask that you live your life knowing your world is safe.

P.S:All that you need are in a box in your closet.

 _Live my life huh. At least they're still safe._ Minato made his way the closet and found the box mentioned in the letter. There were school clothes, food, money and a wallet.

Checking his wallet he found an i.d card and a student card that belongs to one Minato Arisato of Kuoh High School.

\--(Author's Note)--

This here is my first fic. Not much to say besides I would love some feedback and tips.

I dont think there'll be an update schedule but do expect a chapter every week that i plan to be around 3k words long. So yeah, thats it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since school started. The buzz that comes along with every new student had disappeared only two days after Minato was introduced.

That isn't too surprising with how Minato is. With the minimalist approach that he had when talking, the class wrote him off as a plain boring dude, and he was okay with it. Most would find it boring but he enjoyed it, every single thing.

The morning walk he had to do to school, relearning the things he knew, and the hours spent at his part-time job.

It was the happiest moment of his new life when Minato discovered that the music he loved from his world was available in this new one.

But all good things must come to a stop unfortunately. In his case, it was the change in nature of one his underclassmen.

Issei Hyoudou. Infamously known for being a pervert and can be seen being beaten up by the school's kendo club members every week. All around a less than honourable human. At least, he used to be. Now Issei seemed to have the same presence as the devils.

The wild card had sensed them the very first day. He didn't know what to make of them; the devils were not causing harm. The opposite really as they made an effort to blend in with the humans. But that didn't matter now since Issei changed.

As much as he enjoyed his dull routine, he couldn't let this go on. This led to our blue haired boy tailing behind three devils as they speedily made their way through the city . Not that the devils knew he was there. He had brought forth one of the addition in the Sea of souls.

A Nurarihyon.He introduced himself as Nura. He looked like an ordinary old man in Buddhist monk clothing. Capable of manipulating a person's perception of reality, dreams, and cast powerful. illusion.

Minato had Nura place an illusion over him before tailing the devils. They started slowing down except for Issei when they got closer to an abandoned church. The smallest of the three grabbed Issei by the arm, yanking him back despite being significantly shorter and smaller.

"Wait." The girl said. Koneko Toujou, a first year student known for her short stature and emotionless attitude. One of the devils Minato had sensed and part of the Occult research club.

"We can't just rush into enemy territory without a plan Issei. We've never fought together before so I need you to listen closely." the third devil of the group spoke.

Kiba Yuuto, a second year student. His blond hair and charming attitude made him the beloved of the entirety of the female student and consequently hated by the male student.

"Koneko and I have fought before so we'll be fighting together to take out our enemies faster, you just need to occupy one of them. We'll help you once we're done with ours. " Kiba motioned to Koneko. "Once Koneko breaks open the door, we need to rush in. No doubt the enemies will know of us then so be prepared to fight. "

Issei nodded and Koneko reared her arm back. "Mission save Asia is a go" Kiba ordered and the small girl let loose. Minato was caught surprise by the punched that soon followed. It blew the door off it's hinges, flying into the church.

" _Too strong for her size. But I didn't sense any sort of enhancement spell. A passive boost then?."_ Minato thought as he followed them into the church. The group was brought to a stop when laughter filled church.

"What's a bunch of shirty devils doing in a church?" A boy in priest clothing said as he stepped out from a cellar. "Don't tell me you've come for your penance? I'll be more than happy to help."

"Go on ahead Issei. The cellar is our best bet to where Asia is being kept. We'll take care of Freed." Kiba commanded.

" _They know each other. Not on friendly terms it seems."_ Minato thought as he noticed the look of intense hatred on Kiba's face.

Issei looked like he was gonna argue, but decided against it. He trusted them to win. "You better join me soon." He yelled as he made a mad dash for the cellar door.

The priest moved to attack Issei but jumped back when he saw Kiba jump in front of him, trying to slash at his neck.

He slashed back aiming at the devil's throat. Kiba turned his body to the left, dodging the slash before jumping away from the priest. Freed jumped after Kiba swinging like a mad man. It was working for the priest as the barrage meant that Kiba couldn't retaliate. The two danced like that with Freed attacking and Kiba defending.

"Oii, no running away you shit face devil. Get out my way or I'll cut that pretty face of yours devil." the priest sneered.

"Shouldn't let my face distract you Freed."

Kiba said as he pressed his sword down against Freed's.

"The hell is that supposed to me-" Freed was interrupted as Koneko punched him from behind, sending him flying through a pillar. His body buried beneath a pile of rubble.

"Fuck off you shitty devils. "Freed howled as he pushed off the ground. His priest garment in tatters and covered in blood. The top left side of his forehead had a nasty cut. He dug into his pocket, and threw whatever it was onto the ground.

The devils looked to Freed for a clue to see him closing his eyes with both his hands.

"Flashbang!" Kiba shouted as he turned around.

Koneko wasn't fast enough though. Her eyes were assaulted by the bright light.

"Can't see. "

Immediately Kiba moved to Koneko side. Bringing up both sword, he crouched down as waited for Freed. "Can you hear where he is?"

After a minute of silence she answered. "No, he's gone. Must of left when the flash went off. "

"Well then, how's you're eyesight then? I was able to turn at the last second so I can see pretty well."

"No good. I still can't se-" she cut herself off as she turned to look at where the church door used to be.

"Did we miss anything? " A red haired girl

ask.The Occult research club president, Rias Gremory. One the strongest devil he sensed in the school , the only one close in power was the girl beside her. Akeno Himejima, the vice-president of said club.

"Buchou, I hear Issei's fighting downstairs."

"Let's go after him them. Kiba, you carry Koneko and stay behind us." Rias ordered. "I'll show them what happens to anyone who hurts my family. "

Rias led the group with the three in tow as the went down into the cellar. After passing a couple of rooms, they reached a large room. Large enough to hold 20 people easily.

They saw Issei mounted on top of a female fallen angel with two wing and long black hair. Issei punched the fallen over and over again but the damage he dealt disappeared everytime. The moment he stopped to catch his breath, the fallen pushed him off her. Wings flapping as she hovered above Issei she rained down light spears.

"You think you can beat me Issei? You're just a lowly pathetic human. I'll kill you and then I'll finish off the stupid little nun."

"What makes you think I'll let you?" Rias announced her arrival as she shot an orb of dark energy as large as her aiming at the fallen.

The fallen angel tried to stop the orb with her light spears; the spears didn't stand a chance. The fallen noticed and flapped her wings sending her flying to the left. She avoided it but wasn't unscathed.

"Argh, You fucking devils." The angel cursed as she dropped to the ground. Her right wing devoured by the orb. The orb continued it's path, leaving a hole in the ceiling of the cellar all the way to the roof.

The fallen writhed on the ground. She tried to get up but was pinned down by Akeno. Magic filled the air as Akeno aimed her right arm at the angel.

"Don't worry, this should hurt. A lot." Akeno said with glee as lightning traveled from her hand to the angel. The angel screeched and thrashed on the ground before she finally lost consciousness.

The group of devil complete as Issei made his was to Rias. They seemed to be discussing what to do with the fallen angel. Raynare apparently was her name.

With the action dying down, Minato scanned the room again. How it eluded him before he didn't know. At the center of the room surrounded by rubble was a girl laying on the ground , blood dripping down her arms and legs. With a fist size hole next to her heart. Breathing but at the rate she was bleeding, she'll die within minutes.

Minato looked to the group when he heard Issei spoke of healing the girl. Seeing Rias shaking her head and the look of despair on Issei face, he couldn't but help.

The illusion on him shimmered out of existence as brought forth a different persona. Nurarihyon wouldn't do here.

He needed something stronger. A powerful healer. His pleas of a healer rang throughout the Sea of souls.

A demi-god answered his plea.

 **I am the son of Apollo,**

 **A hero of Greek,**

 **Struck down for healing,**

 **With my staff in hand,**

 **Ascelepius answers you call.**

Power and knowledge surged through the him. The same power flooded the room.

The devils jerked in response. Their heads snapping to the power source. Recognition in their as they scanned over Minato. Rias tried to speak but the power in the air erupted again. This time gathering around the blue haired boy.

He pointed his right palm to the downed girl. The devils moved to place themselves between the two. But

before they could, a spell was casted.

The word he whispered echoed through room.

"Salvation. "

The room was enveloped by a bright light. Everyone in the room felt it's effect. Broken bones mended, wounds closing, and their minds cleared of troubles. Just seconds later the light flickered out.

One by one the devils realise what just happened. Brought out of their stupor when a gasp sounded coming from the tiger of the spell.

"Huh, what's going on? " the nun spoke as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes scanned the room, surprised when she saw the unconscious fallen angel. Before she could say anything, a set of arms wrapped around her.

The devils gathered around her, deciding that the newcomer wasn't a threat. Checking her for injuries. Like they suspected, there was none.

"Asia, you're o-okay." Issei stutter, still in disbelief. His grip tighten as tears fell form his face. "It's okay we beat Raynare. You're safe now. It's over. "

"We? But how am I alive? I-I-" her hands went to her chest, feeling around where the hole used to be.

"Yeah, we beat her. These guys are in the club I told you about. " he pointed out to each member introducing them one by one. When it got to Minato he stopped. " Him I'm not sure. But he's from my school too. He did something that made you all better. "

The room's attention shifted from the nun to the mention boy. "A healing spell, a very powerful one at that. " Rias clarified. "Makes me wonder how we didn't notice you. Someone capable of completely healing such wounds wouldn-"

"Not completely."He interruptted her. "The wound on her chest didn't heal completely."

Everyone turned back to the nun as she ran her hand over he chest. "But, I feel fine. It doesn't hurt at all. "

"Her sacred gear! Raynare tore it out of her when I got here. "Issei yelled making way the downed fallen angel. He turned her around, face upwards. His yes scanned her body before locking on her hand. "There it is. "

He pried her finger and grabbed hold oa small green orb. Bringing it up for the rest to see. "She got it from Asia. She used it in our fight. Can't we just put it back in?

He looked to Rias who in turn looked to Minato.

"I don't know. " three simple words enough to bring down the hope of everyone there.

"Isn't there anything we can try. Like how you did with me? "Issei plead as he returned it to it's rightful owner.

"It's not like the evi-" Rias cut herself off as she remembered their situation. "Let's get back to the clubhouse. We'll talk about it there. "She turned to look at Minato. "We don't know you that well but you're invited as well. You've done nothing but helping so far so. You must want to know what's going on?" she invited but the look she gave him told him she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What of the angel? " he gave a glance to the still unconscious angel.

"We'll bring her with us. She has some questions to answer too."

"Lead the way then."

 **(Author Notes)**

Just me ranting and answering some reviews

I apologize in advance for not updating. The first chapter was something that I wrote to try out the fan-fiction publishing feature in their app. I tried it and it was fine. But halfway through writing the new chapter, it kept failing to save my progress. Everytime I pressed the save button, it kept saying no changes. This kept happening so many times I till just stopped trying. Now months later, it's a lot better. Sry for the rant BTW.

Back to the story, I hope this didn't disappoint. Writing this chapter, I've come to realise how freaking hard writing actually is. Especially the perspective thing. I intended to write this chapter through Minato's perspective but that was dashed though. I'll make it so that a chapter is a single perspective. This being the general one.

I know I introduced Nura kinda badly but I promise he'll get more of a spotlight later on. He'll become Minato's guide in this new world.

Now before writing this, I went back to the manga to kinda refresh my memory. Don't wanna be using someone's headcannon. And holy hell, the manga is kinda lacking information wise. So if there is someone who's an expert when it comes to DxD lore do message me. So I can just get some facts check.

I hope you guys will review and point out what I did wrong and if there was anything I could do better. Just go crazy with the review. If you fell like sending me a message then go ahead.

Now the reviews.

Lq840i:

Minato will be neutral in my story. And yes this will be endgame Minato. He's overpowered yes, but he won't be going overboard. He'll be matching his opponents rather than rofl stomping. No there won't be any instances of dark hour in this story.

No worries, it's clear you weren't the flaming. The review made my day when I read it.

Gold dragon crown:

Thanks for pointing that out. Fixed it.


End file.
